


【GO CA】TO(o) GO(o)D

by PineappleMike



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleMike/pseuds/PineappleMike
Summary: 圣诞快乐！我爱戳爷和CA！
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 16





	【GO CA】TO(o) GO(o)D

**Author's Note:**

> 前排食用温馨建议：打开音乐app单曲循环 TOO GOOD (Troye Sivan)

PART 1  
Scared my love you'll go  
怕你因我的爱离我而去  
Spend my love heart broke  
我爱你直到肝肠寸断  
So my love don't show  
所以我把这爱埋在心底

“这厄里斯魔镜真的像传说中那样神奇吗？”亚兹拉斐尔用饱满的指腹划过魔镜有着复杂浮雕的边框，镜面蒙着一层灰，铜质边框有些凸起的纹路被磨得发亮。他背着手绕着魔镜转圈，接连地发出啧啧的赞叹，但每次都好像故意避开了正中间的地方。

“你在害怕什么吗？”克劳利戏谑的声音从一旁传过来，本人正翘着二郎腿歪歪扭扭地陷在一个白色真皮软沙发里。 

“害怕？我？老天爷，当然不是。”亚兹拉斐尔的眼神相当躲闪，两只小胖手挥来挥去。“我只是不知道…它对我们是不是适用。毕竟我们，你知道的，不属于人间。”

“有用的你放心。”

一个响指和一小声惊呼后，克劳利眯缝着眼睛看亚兹拉斐尔目不转睛地盯住转过来的镜子深处，盯得入了迷。

“哦我的老天。”这位老天使嘴角控制不住地挑起来，“我是天使长…我想干什么都行…他们都围着我追捧我…天堂赢了地狱我是大功臣…哇喔。”他意犹未尽地从镜子里的风光场面移开视线，瞥了一眼阴暗角落里的克劳利，他脸上的表情被黑暗隐藏了大半。他突然有些惶恐。“哦亲爱的，我不是这个意思…嗯…说起来，你能看到什么呢？”

克劳利发出了一声鱼刺卡在喉咙里的咳嗽。

“我？我拿着一大箱50年代的墨镜。你可想不到我换墨镜的频率有多高，这玩意儿可真是个消耗品。”

说完他凝视着在这个角度只是灰蒙蒙的倾斜镜面。半小时前，镜子里只有他的倒影和面前这个狂喜的亚兹。他们接吻，吻由开始的试探逐渐深入。镜外的克劳利简直能感受到嘴唇上柔嫩的触感，口腔内天使舌头的翻卷和挑逗，还有他撒娇般的轻喘和笑声。

他打了个寒战。亚兹拉斐尔不能知道这个，一定不能。

“走吧，我们该走了。”

PART 2  
Fingers walk your thigh  
指尖滑过白玉似的大腿  
Breathe my love get high  
放轻松 让我们过把瘾  
Oh I'm so scared  
哦 我好害怕  
It's just for tonight  
今晚我们尽情狂欢

圣诞要到了。

虽然他们是两个非自然生命体，克劳利和亚兹拉斐尔还是达成了共识，可以适当地融入一下人类的节日生活。亚兹拉斐尔对此相当期待，因为圣诞节向来免不了大餐，还有屋里闪闪发光的圣诞树上的彩球和灯带，树下堆成小山的礼物和孩子们追逐嬉闹的欢笑声，大手把小手握在手心里一起用洁白的糖霜装点姜饼屋和小人，哦还有圣诞歌，每次走到街上商铺外突然听到时，亚兹拉斐尔的心情总是突然好起来。

克劳利倒没有那么在意，他只觉得又多了一个喝酒的机会而已。

或者说，和亚兹拉斐尔一起喝酒的机会。

今天下着小雪。路上积了不薄不厚的一层。克劳利来书店的路上听到了一路的轮胎打滑声和各种咒骂声。他的老宾利一如既往地平稳，甚至比平时开得快些，以至于亚兹放下电话后不久就听到门铃来开门的时候，看到白色的雪花落在一头红发和黑色皮衣的肩头后小小地吃了一惊。

“我带了酒来。”克劳利举起一瓶脏兮兮的葡萄酒，孩子般的炫耀。葡萄酒瓶身上歪歪扭扭地绑上了一个红色蝴蝶结，是他和丝带斗争了足足半小时，照着油管上的教学视频一边对着绑带吼叫，一边拆了再做、做了再拆才达到现在的效果。

“哦亲爱的，你不用这么费心的。”亚兹笑眯眯地接下这瓶酒，眼睛里闪着节日特有的光芒。他伸手为克劳利拍掉肩头的落雪，“快进来，外面雪下大了。”

他们两人正在书店的二楼，面对熊熊燃烧的电子壁炉把一桌子佳肴“打扫”而空。亚兹拉斐尔吃下最后一口甜点，满意地舔舔嘴唇，红色的舌尖把嘴角残余的奶油勾进嘴里。克劳利本来正用手肘杵在桌子上歪着脑袋看他的一举一动，但这个突如其来的舌尖让他有点头晕，一下手肘滑到桌下，他赶忙伸手撑住旁边的东西——这柔软有弹性的触感正是自己搭档的大腿。天使没有表示出任何的不满，他正关切地问自己为什么突然失去了平衡并想扶自己一把。

克劳利艰难咽下一口唾沫，在亚兹拉斐尔看来，他尖尖的喉结没理由地抽动了一下。

“咳，我去拿酒。”克劳利旋风般离开了。

在门外，他喘着粗气，压抑平息自己凡躯肉体的过快的心跳，和一股无名的欲火。

PART 3  
So I take a sip wait till it hits  
如果饮酒有罪那请给我斟满  
That liquId guilt is on my lips  
罪恶的暗红滴落唇尖  
I'm wasted on you  
我彻头彻尾的为你沉醉

克劳利回到房间里时，亚兹拉斐尔正在对着房门发呆,当他注意到进来的克劳利时，显得很难为情，像极一个学生上课溜号被老师抓了现行。

液体沿弧形冲入酒杯，杯壁上浅浅地挂了一层朦胧的红。杯中的酒闪着红宝石般的光芒，酒香一下子浮满了整间屋子，就连亚兹都忍不住暗暗称赞。

“平安夜快乐。”玻璃杯相碰的清脆响声。

克劳利喝了一大口，是货真价实的好酒。他的余光看到亚兹拉斐尔只是抿了一下。

“你不喜欢吗？”克劳利突然凑近了，金黄色的蛇瞳占据整个眼球，在壁炉的火光下亮闪闪的像是黑夜中发光的猫眼。

亚兹拉斐尔的上嘴唇还是湿润的。

“你一定要再尝尝这酒，它美味极了。”克劳利边说边凑近了上去吻住了这两片可爱的嘴唇。淡淡的烧灼感从嘴唇传来，好像吃了几口极辣的菜肴后有些发麻。上次互换身份时握手的不舒适感已经让他大致猜到了原因。

克劳利细细地舔舐着亚兹沾染了葡萄酒汁的上唇，把它包裹在自己的嘴里轻轻地吮吸。烧灼感又略微强烈了一些，扩展到了一切亚兹拉菲尔触碰到的地方，下颌，脖子，耳后。克劳利把头向右又偏了偏，鼻尖戳在天使白玉似光滑细嫩的脸颊戳出一个浅的凹陷。他张开了嘴，把舌头送出去，贪婪地向着亚兹的紧闭的双唇间左右撬动，没费什么劲就游进去了。浓郁的酒香冲进亚兹的嘴里横行霸道，席卷最后的一丝空气，他的舌尖怯生生地迎接这位不请自来的客人，却被客人强行拉着在宽敞的客厅跳起了探戈。

克劳利的舌头像是整个浸入辣椒水般的酥麻，但痛觉的刺激反而让他对两人的一举一动更加留神，感官也异常地敏锐起来。这个世界好像只剩下这张嫩嫩的嘴唇，亚兹略显笨拙的舌头，和窗外的鹅毛大雪缓缓向下飘落。

过了许久，克劳利离开了亚兹拉斐尔的嘴唇，两人都喘着气。

“再来一杯？”

PART 4  
Too good to be good for me  
寒冰惧怕烈日的光芒  
Too bad that that's all I need  
可惜它选择拥抱太阳

“今天我不打算醒酒了。”克劳利舔尽杯口的最后一滴红酒后突然开口。

“嗯？为什么？”

“今天是个…嗝，很难得的日子啊。”

“是啊，平安夜。”亚兹转头看着窗外的雪花，窗棂上已经堆了很厚的一层，软绵绵的像棉花糖。街上没什么行人了，都回家一家人团聚了…

回家了？那克劳利…?

克劳利好像完全听到了他的想法，“那今晚我先在这里将就一晚？”

“哦亲爱的，没问题。”亚兹拉斐尔温柔地笑起来，“先让我再变张床出来的…”没等他说完，克劳利就跨着蛇步摇摇晃晃地走近并俯下身，直到两个人的鼻尖几乎相碰，就像他们几年前在那个修道院的时候一样。他踉跄了一下，顺势撑住亚兹拉斐尔身后的椅背，把天使半环在臂弯里。

“变什么，睡一张不行吗？”

亚兹面露难色：“那张床挺小的。”

他能感受到面前克劳利喷出的酒气里满是酒精的味道，而且这气息热得很，不知为什么点得他心里面也有些烦躁。

“嗯哼。”克劳利发出一声含混不明的鼻音，鼻尖顺着肥肥的脸颊一路滑下去，慢慢到达温暖的颈窝。他狠狠地吸了一口气，鼻腔内口腔内颅内全是天使独有的甜甜的香气，虽然他自己并不知道，但是没有古龙水能盖过这股香味，每次见面时隐藏起来的这股淡淡的味道都让克劳利心驰神往，就像人类对待毒品一样无法自拔。现在他主动跳进了这片罂粟花海。他无意识地吻着颈窝的光滑皮肤，白瓷般的皮肤下青色的血管有力地缓缓跳动。

“亲爱的，你醉了。”亚兹拉斐尔担忧地拍着他的后背，充满爱意。天使是无时无刻充满爱意的，这是本能，他们甚至往往无法意识到。

“天使，今晚是平安夜，满足我一个愿望吧。”克劳利抬起头，在天使的耳边低语，温热的呼气吹动耳内的绒毛，闹得亚兹心里都痒痒的。“没问题，你想要什么礼物？”亚兹已经举起了手准备打响指。

“我啊…我想上你。”恶魔的手没有闲着，从椅背上滑到了亚兹的领口处大拇指绕着喉结画圈。他充满磁性的低沉嗓音回荡在小小的屋子里，极具魅惑。

亚兹拉斐尔快速地扑闪着眼睛，“这样啊。”

气氛突然冷下来，就连壁炉里的火苗都突然变得黯淡。克劳利皱起眉头，暂停了手上的动作。

这回是亚兹拉斐尔主动吻上了克劳利。

这个吻很短暂，蜻蜓点水一般啄在克劳利微微颤抖的下唇上。亚兹微微笑着说，“平安夜快乐。”

克劳利的吻像雨点疯了似的落在亚兹的额头，眉间，眼窝，双颊，酒窝，嘴唇，双手抖索着撕扯开亚兹的笔挺礼服，随意地丢在一边的地上，亚兹小声地咕哝抗议，但话说到一半被富有激情的吻堵在了半截。骨节分明的手顺着亚兹厚实柔软的背从肩胛骨处滑下来，亚兹感到的冰凉触感停在自己的后腰，顺着腰窝处狠狠地揉捏慢慢向下，可克劳利的手掌火烧火燎的，无形的火苗透过指骨炙烤着痛得微微发抖的神经。克劳利低下头轻舔着亚兹原先在衬衫下若隐若现如今显露无疑的锁骨，火热的呼气打在亚兹的胸前让他站得不太稳，伸出双手抱住了克劳利的头，十根粗短的手指插进浓密的红发里。克劳利轻哼了一声，“你喜欢我这样吗？”他换作吸吮，很快地亚兹的锁骨颈窝处布满了大大小小的红痕。“哦，克劳利…”亚兹发出一声叹息。

“别急，我要慢慢拆包装。”克劳利露出一个绝对算得上邪恶的微笑。虽然他的紧身裤下面已经绷得生疼了，但不得不说他爱极了亚兹现在的样子。原先圣洁得仿佛阳光下的冰雕散发出无限耀眼的光芒的那个亚兹，现在能在他的面前半裸着几乎站立不稳，还小声喘着粗气唤他的名字，这样的亚兹，他一刻都挪不开眼，更不想草草了事。

他继续俯身，准确地将一边的乳头含在嘴里用牙齿轻轻摩擦。亚兹迅速地吸了口气向后退了半步，却被放在腰间的手搂了回来。克劳利继续用舌头绕着乳晕打转，他能感到舌尖的乳头正迅速地变硬，与此同时亚兹的心率也显著地提高了。他的右手从后腰拿下来，揉上另一侧的胸前。亚兹是个天使，但他不注重减肥，所以克劳利很是满足于这样舒服的手感。他的手一点不输于他的舌头，克劳利对这点很自信，细长的手指挑捻搓揉，不时用指甲抠挖乳头的小孔。亚兹把头向后仰，“哦….”他的膝盖终于支撑不住这样的左右开弓，他们向后倒去。

亚兹摔进了自己的床里，身上是衣衫整洁的克劳利。

他抬起头，开始一颗一颗地解克劳利的衬衫扣子。克劳利咽了下口水，静静地看着身下睁着大眼睛无辜样的天使，他的天使。全解开的那一刻，他迫不及待地把衣服甩在一边，重新吻上亚兹红红的嘴唇。

亚兹气喘吁吁地打断了这个吻。“亲爱的…”他有些慌乱和害羞，“我…”他蹭了蹭大腿根，那里鼓出一个不大不小的弧度。

克劳利低下身两腿跨跪在亚兹两侧，用自己的同一部位磨蹭，这个动作让两人的气息都变了节奏。他涨的发疼，不过他猜天使也一样。亚兹眼眶有些发红，他小声地一遍遍唤着，“克劳利…克劳利…”

克劳利一个响指除去了两人的长裤，手指勾住亚兹的内裤口向下一拉，里面的包裹之物就迫不及待地跳弹出来。他仔细地欣赏了一下天使粉嫩的阴茎，用手上下的撸动让它吐出一点前液，自从世界末日那天之后自己就再没见过了。然后他直起身，把自己的内裤也除去了。

两个非自然生物体滚床单的好处大概就是，他们可以随时变出任何他们需要的物件，比如润滑油，否则亚兹的家里是不可能准备这种东西的。克劳利把亚兹的两条白嫩的大腿抬起压在两侧的胸前，圆润的臀让他没忍住拍了拍，“嗷…”亚兹发出一声抗议。

“天使，你想不到我想做这件事有多久了…”克劳利挤了些润滑油在指头上，顺着臀缝探索未知的洞穴。这片处女地正盼望着第一位游客的到来，但克劳利内心里很想办一个定期探访的签证。他伸进去一根手指，四处探索的同时观察着亚兹的反应。他在不引人注意地快速换气，大概是疼到了，克劳利想着，下意识想要把手指抽出来让天使缓一缓。

“不…呼，克劳利，别停下。”亚兹水汪汪的大眼睛的瞳孔放大了，他看起来像是乞求再多一块排骨的宠物狗。他伸手捉住克劳利的阴茎，用拇指在马眼周围画圈。

看在撒旦的份上，你他妈的可是个天使。克劳利半是自责，半是幸福地接受了亚兹这丝毫不为人知的一面。

克劳利扶着阴茎挺入的那一刻，两人都满足地叹了一口气。他每次都完美地顶过前列腺的那个点，身下的亚兹一阵阵震颤，“哦，克劳利…就是那里。”一次次挺腰，胯骨撞击在亚兹的臀上打出两个红印，但亚兹只顾得上张大嘴喘着气，以及和克劳利继续一个火热而亲密的吻。

窗外的雪下得更大了。

“哦…克劳利，我觉得我就要…”亚兹边说着，胸前溅上了白浊。几乎同时地，克劳利也一股脑地射在了里面。他低下头又给了亚兹一个温柔的吻，伸出舌头舔舐他胸前。

浑身的烧灼感痛得几乎失去意识。克劳利觉得如果自己是个人类，大概需要把自己泡在一缸的烫伤膏里面。

钟声响了十二下，亚兹开口说，“圣诞快乐，亲爱的。”

“圣诞快乐。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 厄里斯魔镜出自哈利波特，特点是能照出每个人内心最深处的渴望的东西。  
> 2\. 天使照镜子像是Ron(罗恩)，克劳利照镜子像是Dumbledore(邓布利多教授)。没什么特殊含义，只是故意仿写了一下。  
> 3\. 歌词的中文是我自己写的，因为无论是网易云还是QQ都翻译得狗屁不通....虽然我没法保证我的完全正确，但我的理解加意译大概就是这样了。  
> 4\. 重金(yiyuanqian)征集一个好翻译，Too good to be good for me, too bad that that's all I need. 快憋疯了。  
> 5\. 再写传教士我要写吐了，下次看能不能写个别的姿势QAQ。  
> 6\. 戳爷的歌真的很催生灵感呜呜呜。


End file.
